


[Хэндмейд] Котохра двуликий

by WTF Vanya Vanya and the World 2021 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: WTF 2021 Челлендж [3]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Gen, Handmade, Pillow - Freeform, challenge, craft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/WTF%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202021
Summary: Котохры - маленькие милые существа. Но в зеркале всё меняется.
Series: WTF 2021 Челлендж [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160039
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	[Хэндмейд] Котохра двуликий

**Author's Note:**

> Интерьерная подушка. 45 сантиметров от щупалок до ушек. Материалы - флис, фетр, холлофайбер, акриловые краски.


End file.
